worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
CS Gear 110PA
A sort of what is used by the Coaltion as of 110 P.A. Coalition States Army Units phased out or to be phased out of service: PA-100 Mauler. To be replaced with modified and refurbished PA-06 SAMAS. Thos enot given over tot eh Navy and ISS will be used in an infantry PA capacity. PA-300 Glitterboy Killer. Unit proved to be underwhelming in performance and it's role can be easily performed by other units being kept in service. PA-07 SMiling Jack Samas. Unitis being phased out and replaced with increased production of the PA-08 Striker Samas. PA-09 Super Samas. Unit being phased out and replaced with a combination of increased production of the PA-08 Striker Samas and the AFC-033 Wind Jammer Sky Cycle. FASSAR-50 Hellion Skelebot. Removed from service due to being inhuman looking. SOME may see use as cannon fodder well outside non CS territories and holdings. FASSAR-60 Centaur Skelebot. Doomed from the start this unit was cancelled long before it could have seen any sort of increased production. IAR-4 Hellraiser. Unit proved to be less than efective at it's designed role. Production has ceased and units now in service will be phased out as variants of other units that will remain in serice come online. CR-005 Scorpion Skull Walker. Unit was not as effective as original thought it could be. Units will phased out and replaced by increased production of the CR-004 Scout Spider Skull Walker. Mk VII Slayer APC. Unit to be phased out and replaced by an improved and upgraded MK V APC. CTX-Line Backer Heavy Assault Tank. Unit to be phased out and replaced by increased production or the Grinnig Skull Main Battle Tank. AFC-023 Sky Cycle. Unit to be replaced as more AFC-033 Wind Jammer Sky Cycles are produced. Phased out units will be placed in reserve as well as some finding service with the ISS and Naval departments. AFC-115 Warbird Rocket Cycle. Unit to be replced by increased production of the AFC-111 Scout Rocket Cycle and the AFC-033 Wind Jammer Sky Cycle. Units Remaining in service but receiving Upgrade and Improvements: PA-06 Samas. Returning to service in a modified capacity as a medium ground support infantry unit. IAR-2 Abolisher. Updated electronics and weapons to better perform the role of artillery unit as opposed to front line combat unit. UAR-1 Enforcer. Updated electronics and armour. Also a modular shoulder system to be introduced as to allow the unit to be outfitted to a more mission specific role. CTX-52 Sky Sweeper Anti-Aircraft Tank. Unit to receive a refit in order to better perform it's intended role. MK V APC. Unit to recevie extensive refits or weapons and electronics as well as armour in order for the unit to better serve in its capacity as a whole. Units Remaining in service: All known infantry, infantry support weapons and armour will be remaining in service for the forseeable future. PA-200 Terror Trooper. Some variants may be developed and put into production. PA-08 Striker Samas. Some variants may be developed and put into production. FASSAR-20/30 Skelebot. The FASSAr-20 model will be phased out by attrition and replaced in an ongoing basis with the FASSAR-30 Model. FASSAR-40 Skelebot. An upgraded more autonomous model may be devloped in near future. IAR-3 SKull Smasher. IAR-5 Hellfire. CR-003 Spider Skull Walker. Some variants may be developed and put into production. CR-004 Scout Spider Skull Walker. Some variants may be developed and put into production. Mk IX EPC. Some variants may be developed and put into production. Mk IX MLRS. CTX Grinning Skull MBT. CTX-54 Fire Storm Mobile Fortress. AFC-050 Death's Head Transport. Some variants may be developed and put into production. AFC-151 Death Bringer APC. AFC-060 Sky Lifter Transport. AFC-101 Command Car. AFC-103 Scarab Officers Car. AFC-105 Skull Patrol Car. AFC-11 Scout Rocket Cycle. AFC-033 Wind Jammer Sky Cycle. CH-10 Black Lightning Combat Helicopter. Some variants may be developed and put into production. CH-12 Demon Locust Combat Helicopter/Transport. Some variants may be developed and put into production. NA-15 Nightwing Attack Craft. SF-7 Talon Stealth VTOL Fighter jet. CSN-120 Eagle EUA Drone. Coaltion States Navy Units phased out or to be phased out of service: Robot Shark Sled Revenge Class Destroyer. Being replaced as more James bay Class destroyers come into service. Defiance Class Ballistic Missile Sumbmarine. Units to be replaced by a modified Orca Class Ballistic Missile Variant submarine. Shark Class Attack Submarine. Units to be replced by Orca Class Attack Submarines as they come into service. CSN-115 Sea Striker Jet Fighter. Units to be replaced by CSN-117 Shrike Interceptor and CSN-118 Dagger Bomber as it's role can be performed by these two aricraft just as well. Units Remaining in service but receiving Upgrade and Improvements: PA-06 Samas. Returning to service in a modified capacity as a medium ground support infantry unit. CSN-006 Sea Spider Skull Walker. Weapons and electronics refit. Orca Class Attack Submarines. Structural refit as well as a ballistic missile variant. Units Remaining in service: All known infantry, infantry support weapon and armour will be remaining in service for the forseeable future. PA-08 Striker Samas. PA-10 Sea Samas. PA-20 Trident. CS Navy Sea Sled CS Jet Ski. AWC-012 Wave Demon. Mk I Barracuda. Mk IV Hurricane. Improved Sea King Cruiser. James Bay Class Destroyer. Wasp Class Amphibious Warfare Ship. Supply Class Merhcant Marine Transport. SSN-10 Stingray Mini Submarine. Joseph Prosek Class Carrier. Units will eventually be retired once enough Chi-Town Class carriers enter service but this is likel a minimum of a decade away. Chi-Town Class Carrier. CSN-117 Shrike Interceptor. CSN-118 Dagger Bomber. CSN-120 Eagle EUA Drone. CH-10N Sea Storm Combat Helicopter. Navy Designation of the Black Lightning. CH-12N Sea Wasp Combat Helicopter/Transport. Navy designation of the CH-12 Demon Locust. AFC-023 Sky Cycle. AFC-033 Wind Jammer Sky Cycle. More to be added at a later date. These items may be from a Rifter (very likely) and/or custom/personal designs.